


El retrato de Ciel Phantomhive

by LaRosaEnflorece



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Portraits
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaRosaEnflorece/pseuds/LaRosaEnflorece
Summary: Se dice que un retrato es capaz de capturar la esencia de una persona.





	El retrato de Ciel Phantomhive

―Joven amo. ―el mayordomo abrió la puerta del estudio y entró a la habitación.

―¿Qué quieres, Sebastián? Ordené que nadie me interrumpiera. ―contestó un malhumorado Ciel desde el escritorio en donde se encontraba leyendo un manojo de papeles.

―Discúlpeme, pero Mr. Hallward ya está aquí.

―¿Otra vez? Despídelo, hoy no tengo tiempo para sus pinceles.

―Este también es un deber del conde Phantomhive.

Ciel emitió una especie de gruñido y se dirigió hasta el salón principal de la mansión, seguido de cerca por su mayordomo. Allí aguardaba un caballero de facciones gentiles quien saludó al niño con una profunda reverencia. Ambos intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras de cortesía antes de pasar a cierta habitación ubicada en el ala opuesta y, ya dentro, Ciel tomó asiento en una hermosa silla tapizada de rojo mientras Sebastián se encargó de acercar a la altura de sus rodillas la mesa con el tablero de ajedrez. Entretanto, el visitante abrió el maletín que trajo consigo y de él sacó varios frascos de pinturas, una paleta así como una amplia variedad de pinceles.

―Conde, ¿podría arquear más su cabeza? ¡Sí, así! Mantenga las manos en esa posición, por favor.

―“ _¡Maldición, todo esto es culpa tuya, Lizzie!_ ”

Durante una de sus visitas sorpresa, Elizabeth tuvo la ocurrencia de que su prometido posara para Basil Hallward, un talentoso pintor que había retratado a los marqueses Midford y era muy cotizado entre los aristócratas. Ciel rehusó someterse a aquel capricho, el Perro de la Reina no tenía tiempo para tales frivolidades, sin embargo las palabras de Sebastián lo persuadieron: un cuadro suyo colgado quizás en la estancia o sobre las escaleras reafirmaría su posición y proyectaría una imagen mucho más fuerte de la Casa Phantomhive frente a extraños. El demonio sabía muy bien que bajo esta nueva perspectiva el jovencito no dejaría pasar la oportunidad, era orgulloso y eso hacía su alma aún más apetecible.

En un principio iban a posar juntos, Elizabeth sentada en la silla, vestida de rojo y él de pie, apoyándose con el bastón justo detrás de ella; pero la chica no soportó permanecer quieta tanto tiempo y al final desistió. Pronto Ciel descubrió que estar estático no era una tarea tan fácil como parecía, luego de un rato empezaba a dolerle el trasero y sentía un leve hormigueo en el cuello a causa de mantener ladeada la cabeza lo que le impedía disfrutar de un poco de té o comer algún dulce. Además, el pintor insistía en trabajar no una, sino dos o hasta tres veces a la semana. Decía que para poder capturar la esencia de algo sobre el lienzo necesitaba tres cosas: un par de ojos, paciencia y muchísima luz natural.

Meditar se convirtió entonces en la única manera de lidiar con las extenuantes jornadas. Cada vez que le tocaba posar pensaba en cualquier cosa: en el informe de la Compañía Funtom que había firmado la semana pasada, en el contenido de la última carta que le envió Su Majestad, en Mey-Rin cayendo por las escaleras, en la cara de su tía Frances, la risa de sus padres aquella vez que fueron de día de campo, su hogar incendiándose, el hierro incandescente desgarrando su piel, el olor a sangre, cuando conoció a Sebastián…

El cuadro estuvo listo al cabo de dos meses y fue inaugurado durante una pequeña reunión a la que asistió toda la familia Midford, Madame Red y el príncipe Soma. Todos exclamaron un _“¡Oh”!_ cuando Sebastián retiró la tela que lo cubría, incluso Ciel no pudo evitar una expresión de asombro: era una pintura de enormes dimensiones que lo mostraba en actitud soberbia, a punto de dar el jaque mate. ¿Cómo había podido Basil reproducir esa expresión de poderío en su rostro si durante todo el tiempo que posó no tuvo más que un semblante aburrido e irritado? Sin lugar a dudas se trataba de un hombre realmente talentoso.

Ordenó que lo colgaran encima de las escaleras principales, de manera que todo aquel que entrara a la casa pudiera verlo. Terminado el trabajo contempló la obra durante algunos minutos y miró de reojo a Sebastián, quien se encontraba en ese momento pagando a los obreros. ¿Cuándo él se comería su alma? ¿Cuándo tuviera veinte, treinta, setenta años? ¿Seguiría siendo ese mismo niño retratado frente a un tablero de ajedrez o el demonio lo saborearía cuando ya fuera un anciano agonizante? ¿Tendría tiempo de dejar descendencia, personas que vieran ese retrato y dijeran: “ese era mi tatarabuelo Ciel Phantomhive, las leyendas cuentan que firmó un pacto con el diablo.”?

Las palabras se escaparon de sus labios.

―Yo me iré, pero este retrato permanecerá siempre aquí… Quisiera cambiar de posición y que sea el retrato el que se marchite. Sin embargo, todo es inútil, estoy condenado a extinguirme algún día.

Los ojos rojizos de Sebastian brillaron.

―Tenga cuidado con lo que desea, joven amo, recuerde lo que le sucedió a Mr. Gray.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Yana Toboso y Oscar Wilde.
> 
> 2\. Esta es la versión editada de la historia que publiqué en Fanfiction.net.
> 
> 3\. Siempre me han llamado la atención los paralelismos entre Kuroshitsuji y la obra de Wilde, así que se me ocurrió crear este crossover.


End file.
